


P.O.T.A

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crack, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, my cousin did it for me
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: bagyohin man ni Bagyong Josie, si Kyungsoo muna talaga."Latin honors in Playboy Degree, major in Fuck Senseless."





	P.O.T.A

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first tagalog fic and came up with it nung binagyo ang Pilipinas.
> 
> Playing safe ako kaya slight lang ang smut LOL

 

 

_You so fucking precious when you smile_

_Hit it from the back and drive you wild_

_Oh I lose myself in those eyes (yeah yeah)_

_I just had to let you know you’re_

_Mine…_

 

**//insert static sound here//**

 

“Bro, I know you’re in love pero gago Jongin, eyes on the road naman.”

Napatingin bigla from what he was doing si Jongin sa kapreng katabi nya. “Pre I can even drive closed eyes pa nga, wag kang duwag.”

His favorite song plays on the radio (Bazzi’s ‘Mine’. Listen to his album COSMO 🔥) naging background bigla since naputol yung pag titig nya from his dash mirror to the person at the back, or perhaps, to _his_ baby na nasa likod of the car. Hindi nya naman kasi matiis eh--the song exactly played in sync pa sa pag taas ng araw sa likod ng car nya, aka in sync ng pag smile ng very cute nyang boyfriend.

“Kung gusto mo nang pumunta ng langit kasama ng boyfriend mo, bro please lang, don’t take me and Baek with you.”

_If only his friend know, he’s in heaven already._

Chanyeol naman kasi, aka his best friend na ulol didn’t bring his car, kasama pa his boyfriend na maingay and walang filter na si Baekhyun and also Jongin’s cousin, Jongdae on the far back seat of the car, sleeping.

“Why didn’t you bring your car anyways?” Jongin said while turning in a corner just in time the ring belled for the first period.

_Malalate na baby nya, shit._

Chanyeol shrugged before opening the door, “Thanks sa ride! See you later after class bro!--Babe come on...”

Baekhyun smiled at the dash mirror too before binuksan yung door. Nakita nya na lang the couple walking away, holding hands, close together. _At si Jongin lang ang inlove hah._

“Thanks pinsan!” sigaw ni Jongdae after yawning.

“Bring your car next time gago..” Jongin snide.

“Yeah sorry, you know I can’t drive after a wild, wild night...” his cousin waves before walking away.

A soft voice of an angel from the back seat of the car interrupted his thoughts on how to be pabigat din sa best friend nya and to his cousin.

“Jongin?”

Ayan na nga ho, his baby angel sent by the heaven above. The person the notorious playboy Jongin fell for.

Yung tao na his past play boy self wouldn’t even take a glance at, pero thank heaven above at that moment months ago (8 months ago to be exact) in the library, no, godbless to his prof. for asking him to search for an article about political dynasty and why it’s happening (the F right?), he met his precious baby.

_Kyungsoo Do._

The scene back then was cliché, but Jongin admits it was damn, _magical_. Yes corny mga pare, but it’s a FACT.

Cliché in a way that he felt the slow-motion from entering the library to the step he took to turn and finally the way his (big) body clashed to someone. Yung cliché na, the things the other person was carrying fell on the floor and even though he’s a playboy, Jongin Kim is not a douche (his mom raised him just right) so he helped in getting the things off the floor, he’s a fine gentleman. And the most cliché part was the way his hand ‘accidentally’ touched the other’s hand that made him finally look at the person.

(Ang daming clichés Jongin hah.)

And here he lies, or more like heto sya ngayon, in love hard sa simple yet very squishy in his thick rimmed glasses and the only sexy person in Jongin’s eyes, _Kyungsoo._

“Jongin you okay?” Kyungsoo again, leaning closer from the back seat.

Umiling lang si Jongin, smilling. “Yeah, let’s go? You’ll be late na.”

“Okay…” sabi ni Kyungsoo happily before lumapit and kissed him on the cheek.

The ‘Jongin Kim’ swooned.

Who would have thought, the playboy Jongin is ganito na ka soft, only for his Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Jongin, wanna ‘hang out’ later?”

For the 10th time that noon, nag sigh and groaned si Jongin. “No, thank you.”

Paano ba naman, kakatapak pa lang nya sa cafeteria, puro “u wanna hang out later” ang natatanggap nya, and coming from girls and boys pa hinting if he want a ‘fuck’ later. People still doesn’t get it na he’s committed already.

Kulang na lang maglagay sya ng sign board to his head **“I’M TAKEN”.**

_Does these people think he would cheat on Kyungsoo?_

“Yes.” Sabi ni Jongdae na nasa harap nya. He might said it out loud then.

“Why?” sabay dabog sa can ng soda na hawak nya.

“Well you’re Jongin Kim, people especially those you’ve fucked before, still think you’re still into that.” Baekhyun appeared to his side.

Well Jongin admits, he was so wild before. Maybe he had fucked half the population sa uni na already? He's not sure but still--he hasn’t even glanced at someone else ever since he met Kyungsoo.

Ever since they’ve become a thing.

Well at first, he thought Kyungoo was just another ‘one-time thing’ that he pursued because he wanted to get laid, because the first time he met Kyungsoo, the first thought that came up to his mind was that he was a challenge.

Him trying to win Kyungsoo’s favor on the first few months was all for fun, later did he know, he was already falling.

And yes he fell, hard. (Naks)

Maybe it was the sight of Kyungsoo crying in the rain when he found out Jongin was just playing around. Yung sakit na nakita nya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo that day, made him realize he doesn’t want this person to be sad, especially if it’s because of him.

That day he realized, in love na pala sya, gago.

“I’m serious about Kyungsoo.” Jongin sighed.

“Dude we already know that. Halatang halata kaya.” yung kapreng bestfriend nya dumating na din. Chanyeol scooted also sa seat nya, hugged Bakhyun and placed a wet kiss on the lips. _‘Eww’_

Kulang na lang si Kyungsoo to complete the picture of the barkada.

Si Jongdae umiling like he didn’t also wanted to witness that. “Look, what the other people think about you doesn’t matter naman Jongin, let them think that you’ll leave Kyungsoo once you’re done with him and kapag nawalan ka na ng gana sa sex life nyong dalawa-“

_What?_

Naguluhan sya. Anong sex life ang sinasabi ng mga ito?

Round of silence bumalot sa malaking table nila, bago nag silabasan lahat ng murang alam nila.

 

_“No shit.”_

_“No way.”_

_“Seryoso?”_

_“No fuck shit Jongin?”_

_“Jongin Kim?! Hindi ka pa naka third base?”_

_“Putangina?”_

 

“Can you all shut your mouths?” Jongin said in his bored voice like they were just talking about the morning news about the increase of the dollar value.

Eh ano if he haven’t hit up with Kyungsoo, he was okay with what he’s getting naman, their constant kisses, make out sessions sa car nya, sa condo unit ni Kyungsoo, even sa mga dates nila sa gabi.

Kapag inlove ka nga naman, you’ll forget nga naman the thing/s you’ve been getting on daily bases.

That was ‘sex’ for Jongin. Before.

Besides, he doesn’t want to rush Kyungsoo, and Jongin Kim is happy. (He’s been reborn)

Jongdae’s loud laugh erupted, “Pinsan tigang ka na pala!”

Chanyeol laughed too, wheezing, while Baekhyun throws a smirk lang in his way. “How many months na nga kayo?”

“8-ish”

“Record breaking.” Tumatawa pang sabi ni Jongdae. Jongin throws the sandwich tissue sa kanya. “Ulol.”

“Have you ever asked Kyungsoo? Like you know? Napag usapan nyo na ba?” Baekhyun ulit wiping off the tears on Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Sex? Not quite the topic itself but he told me he have experience din naman. But if it’s about us, then I want it to happen, naturally.”

Chanyeol snorted, “Wow, big word hah.”

Jongin tiredly sighed, looking at the watch on his wrist, matatapos na class ni Kyungsoo. “Look I know it’s funny to even imagine, but that’s how we are, I’m not complaining. I’m not gonna rush us to that.”

“Kahit _‘blow’_ Jongin, wala man lang?” Again. Jongdae.

Umiling si Jongin. Why are they even talking about his sex life anyways?

Chanyeol, thankfully whispered his next words. “But you’ve imagine Kyungsoo while beating your meat right? Pag sagot mo no, HINDI TALAGA AKO MANINIWALA PARE!”

Now to that question, Jongin can say yes. “Of course I have.”

Yes naman. Who wouldn’t? His boyfriend’s curves are just so amazing, and Kyungsoo’s ass is a fine sight. Of course he had imagined na din.

“Ohhhhh” the three said together.

“So hindi ka pa naman pala, tigang. You’re just in shortage crisis, or you've got no place to put it in except between your hands and some tissues.” Tawa ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol’s remarks and leaned his head to look Jongin in the eyes. “But hindi ba nag cross in your mind that maybe, Kyungsoo also want to do it na pala? I mean looking at Kyungsoo, hindi naman sya ganon ka shy. On a serious note nga, what if he’s already sending you signs but you just can’t see it as it is?”

That got Jongin’s attention and his brows. “What do you mean Baek?”

Jongdae snapped his fingers on Jongin’s face. “Tingnan mo tong gagong to. Dude come-on? It’s not like you didn’t graduated with Latin honors in Playboy Degree, major in Fuck Senseless pa? His body language Jongin. _Your_ _Kyungsoo’s baadeee language._ ” Imitating a belly dancer’s dance.

Jongin’s confused. May iba pa bang meaning ang mga kilos ni Kyungsoo.

"Nabulag na sya ng liwanag Dae, he's a new man na! The eyes that could analyze if he's prey wants hard _fuck or teasing_ , got damaged." Chanyeol sabay high five sa pinsan nya.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes sa boyfriend nya, “Listen Jongin, I don’t know but pansinin mo his moves, his touches to you, the way he speaks to you, especially his _words_. Baka akala mo walang sign, ehh-you’re blind and deaf lang pala.”

Jongin didn’t put too much thought to what Baekhyun said, pero the more the words played on his head, baka nga? What if?

_Gago, baka nga._

“Oh, speaking of your baby Jongin. Here he comes.” Jongdae cheekily grins on the direction sa back nya.

Jongin looked back too and saw Kyungsoo entering the cafeteria, one hand sa strap ng backpack bag nya, the other in the front of his tight black skinny jeans. Sobrang cute ni Kyungsoo sa pink loose sweater.

Kyungsoo’s eyes scans the room, and stopped to his direction when he saw Jongin.

He then smiled. That big smile of his na hugis heart, eyes into crescents shapes. It’s like the whole damn room was in front of the sun itself.

Bakit every time Jongin see Kyungsoo, everything seems to be in slow motion? Like the world is giving Jongin time to admire him.

_Grabe love talaga._

“Jongin close your mouth please, pasukan ka ng langaw dyan, deads ka talaga.” Chanyeol whispered but he ignored it. Lalo nat malapit ni si Kyungsoo to their table.

When Kyungsoo’s only an arm away to him, Jongin stretched his arm. Meeting Kyungsoo’s.

_Grabe ang dramatic ni gago._

“Hi Kyungsoo!” Jongdae breaks the moment.

They exchange greetings, before Kyungsoo focused his attention to Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s standing pa while Jongin is sitting sa bench, so Jongin’s head is just leveled to Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Hi, how was class?” he started.

Nag smile lang si Kyungsoo, putting his hand to his hair, stroking the few strands there. “ ’s okay. Yours?”

Jongin circled both of his arms to Kyungsoo’s small waist, opening his legs to caged him there too. Heaven forbid. “Boring as usual.”

And ayan na nga, the body language they were talking about, like a few minutes ago.

Kyungsoo’s hand on his hair, slowly traced down to his scalp to his ear and then at the back of his neck. Jongin’s wearing a loose V-neck white shirt, so the collars should be able to show his collarbones. Kyungsoo’s fingers stopped at the hem there, hooking his fingers and putting it in to trace Jongin’s skin inside. His other hand was suddenly on Jongin’s bicep, tightening around it for a second.

“We’ll _I’m here_ now.” Did Jongin heard the sexy tone there? Or nabingi lang sya bigla?

Kyungsoo smiled again and move away to sit beside him too. Pero si Jongin, di parin makapaniwala sa nangyari.

_Tangina?_

When Jongin sees Baekhyun in the corner of his eyes, he mouthed something.

_‘Told you.’_

 

* * *

 

“Jongin it's okay naman if you want to go somewhere else, I’ll just be here lang sa lib.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo again from beside him.

Umiling lang ulit si Jongin, he genuinely smiled. “It’s okay, I’m gonna read some things rin naman.”

“You sure? Baka napilitan ka lang? Okay lang talaga Jongin-”

Yung pout na ini-expect nya to make its appearance lumabas na rin. “You don’t like libraries kaya, you’d rather read at home or outside than to stay here Jongin.”

That’s true, but ever since they became a couple, he came to like the silence in the lib. Besides, it’s been a habit for him, or more like a norm for him in accompanying Kyungsoo there. Jongin likes to watch his boyfriend’s serious face, nose crunched as a reaction when he doesn’t get what he's reading at first, then the slight opening of his mouth when he finally gets it..

“I like staying here with you Kyungsoo.” yun lang sabi nya with a matching kindat pa.

The winked worked naman, napa “-okay” si Kyungsoo.

Tumahimik ulit sa table nila, Jongin a book opened on his one hand while the other is nakapatong sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, massaging it. Yung constant _"Hmmm Jongin that feels so good"_ low ungol ni Kyungsoo as he does it sends shivers sa spine ni Jongin. Tangina, ang sarap pakinggan, like he was controlling his whimpers cause they're at the library.

_Pota that's another sign nga ba?_

Anyways, after nila mag lunch, they went immediately there since both of them are free sa hapon on that day. And Jongin likes spending this quiet time rin naman, it’s a fresh feeling he just admitted to himself months ago.

Two students passed their table and throws a grin on Jongin, winked at him too before turning in a corner. Does he look like he’s interested?

He was practically glaring nung na amoy nya the strong perfume from the both, he would rather smell the soft sweet scent with a hint of musky din aka, _Kyungsoo’s scent_.

He didn’t notice Kyungsoo also raised his head when the students passed in front of them.

“Jongin, do you want to watch movies this weekend?”

“Sure baby, saan tayo? What time?” Sabi nya, (reaction time 0.1 seconds) setting down the book to fully give Kyungsoo his attention. Medyo napayuko si Kyungsoo, biting his lower lips, hesitating.

“If it’s okay- sa condo ko? You can spend the night there if-if gusto mo.”

Well that caught the full function of Jongin’s brain; well because first, HE NEVER SPENT THE NIGHT AT KYUNGSOO’S PLACE, EVER; and because of the second reason na they never stay at one place when they have a date.

_Is this a sign? "_

Uhm _-_ okay lang ba? You don’t mind if I do?” he said in a whisper.

And just like the sun decided to rise in full shine in front of him, sobrang liwanag ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo, yung sobrang nakakasilaw? Pero hindi, it’s as if you can spend all your life staring at it or perhaps making him smile like that.

“No of course not, it would be better if I wake up beside you nga Jongin...”

 

**P.O.T.A**

 

 ** _P_** **-** _PANGINOON_

 ** _O_** **-** _OH DIYOS_

 ** _T_** **–** _TULUNGAN MO_

 **_A -_ ** _AKO_

 

“Y-yeah? Okay, I'll spend the night at yours.” sabi nya as he holds Kyungsoo's hand na nasa table, yun lang ang nasabi ng isang Jongin Kim.

Kilig sya ehh.

"Really?! Okay-excited na ako Jongin!" ngiti ni Kyungsoo para talagang liwanag na makikita mo pag ready kana, _'Angel take my soul'_

Finally, he realized that Kyungsoo is the really the only one who can take his breath and words away.

 

* * *

 

Bazzi’s ‘Cartier’ plays inside his room. Jongin’s lounging on his bean bag, legs spread wide while his laptop is on his lap, scrolling in his fb and alternating to his twitter timeline too. It's friday and he got no class and got no one to text too, since Kyungsoo still have a class (insert sad face here). His friends are nowhere to be found; except Jongdae who’s now in his room, playing pubg on his pc, loudly.

Yung sigaw nya lang ang nag o-overflow along the lyrics _‘nothing on you when you naked, except a cartier bracelet, silhouette through the shower, fuck you 24 hours, sun peeking through the curtains, know I’m with you when you’re hurting, baby-’_

“Whoo!! Boy!! Woooo!! I got 16 kills!!” Jongdae, pumping his fists up on the air. Binato ni Jongin ang spare pillow na nasa tabi nya.

“Ang ingay mo naka 16 ka lang naman..”

Jongdae threw the pillow back to Jongin, na salong-salo nya naman agad. “Come-on bro! Pabayaan mo nga ako, akala mo naman naka ilan nung first time mo..” sitting back on the swivel chair,  

“Hey, you good to come along sa royal house tomorrow? Kuya Junmyeon is coming home, he wants us to catch up, dala daw some friends, para naman daw hindi tayo tayo lang and _‘some’_ that he can set his eyes din daw.”

Yung mata ni Jongin lumaki, tomorrow na pala yung plano nila ni Kyungsoo but he scoffs din, as if naman his lawyer cousin will settle for someone agad after setting his eyes at first sight. Hindi alam ni Jongin but he feels like being a ‘playboy’ do run in their blood talaga. Jongdae, his gym instructor cousin Kuya Minseok, and his bar top notched lawyer cousin Kuya Junmyeon. Well, it’s not like he’ll be there to see his cousins play.

“Hindi ako pwede, gonna spend the night at Kyungsoo’s. We’re going to watch movies. Did you invite Chanyeol and Baek? Pupunta ‘yung mga yon sigurado ako.” Jongin said as he clicked on a link of newly released movies rated by the public, he'll look at the comments and maybe he can recommend the highest rated to Kyungsoo.

Di ba ang effort? Naman, everything for his baby.

Nung tumahimik for a full minute, which is rare when you’re in a room with a ‘Jongdae’, Jongin looked up and sees his cousin, in a full gape at him.

“Oh problema mo? Got killed already?”

His cousin blinked and took the headphones off, head shaking. “Hindi, say that again nga, yung sinabi mo kanina.”

“What? Chanyeol and Baek? They’ll probably go-” ulit ni Jongin. His cousin turned the chair and fully faced him.

"No, before that.”

“Spending the night at Kyungsoo's?”

Jongdae nodded furiously. “You gonna spend the night at Kyungsoo’s?”

“Yeah.”

When Jongdae only gaped again, umiling lang si Jongin. Since his phone is on the table where his PC is, and since he’s lazy to get it; Jongin copied the link, searched Kyungsoo in his fb, he private messaged him, pasted the link and sent it.

**___________________________**

**BabySoo (heart and eyes emoji)** _active 1 hour ago_

[Link] hey baby, it’s a list of new movies rated by the public na, if some caught your eyes, let’s watch them together? :>

**___________________________**

“Who offered?” sabi ni Jongdae after ng ilang minuto. Are they heading to where they left off at the cafeteria?

Tiningnan nya ng masama ang pinsan nya, “He did, but don’t-”

His cousin still smiled at him cheekily, “Ahhhhh, kaya pala. Alams na...”

“Tsss, gago.”

“Pero admit it cousin, you were shocked when he did didn’t you?” tanong ng pinsan nya, while going back to his game.

Shocked? A little. But fully shocked on the words that followed after Kyungsoo invited him. _“No of course not, it would be better if I wake up beside you nga...”_

Di sya nakapag concentrate on the book he was reading after, he was trying to decipher what it meant or was it supposed to have other meaning? Maybe cuddle and just sleeping in one bed? Jongin’s fine with it, actually he’s fine with all the simple things they can do. Satisfied na si Jongin.

Tuloy naman sa kakaputak ang pinsan nya while he was thinking, “’lam mo Jongin, I think Baek was really right about you being blind and not seeing Kyungsoo’s signals. Akalain mo, hindi mo nabasa. Ikaw?!”

Jongin gave up, he glared at his cousin’s back. “Okay fine, I think I was. But ever since naman na sinabi nyo sakin I’ve been extra observant na din, and I admit, I’m seeing signs or signals whatever you guys call it.”

Jongdae paused his game and face him again, “So anong gagawin mo, if ever this weekend may mangyari nga? Go ka?”

Abat napatameme si Jongin Kim.

“Ano? nganga ka ngayon?”Jongdae laughed at him.

Ano nga bang gagawin nya? Maybe? No? Yes, of course NAMAN. If Kyungsoo is ready for it, who’s he to deny his want din?

"Baka? I don't know, may be I will. Basta if he's ready, then.." Jongin trails off, glaring at the amount of messages from certain people if he's G this weekend.

“You know what? these days, people just needs _a… little… push…”_ sabi ng pinsan nya, accented the 'p' there and with a pushing action.

Merong something sa mukha ng pinsan nya that Jongin didn’t get, thus he just ignored it.

But on that night, he finally understood the playful smirk on his cousin’s face. On that night, when he wondered why Kyungsoo haven’t texted him yet. Jongin Kim looked to his phone and opened his messaging app. Dun nya nakita ang ginawa ng pinsan nya, yet he doesn’t know why he wants to smack his cousin’s head or thank him for the good deed he had done.

 

Maybe he’ll do the latter after doing the former.

"Fuck talaga.."

**___________________________**

Kyungsoo I want to watch horror movies with your hand either down my pants or stroking my hair, I can’t decide :<<

**_Sent at 3:15 PM_ **

**___________________________**

I have two hands, I can..do..both Jongin (tounge emoji)…

**_5:10 PM_ **

 

* * *

 

4 possible storms, 4 storms.

Change in a relationship nga nangyayari, climate change pa kaya? Believe it Mr. Donald Trump, it's true and it's happening now in Pinas.

Change in relationship? What's that supposed to mean nga ba?

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo, but maybe in a sense and in a way on how Jongin is behaving now might be called a change of course sa relationship nilang dalawa. Specifically on how it all changes after he replied to Jongin's text. Si Jongin naman kasi, yun pa ang tinext, yun pa na all time favorite nyang i-imagine.

How it would be like, for his hands to creep inside his boyfriend's pants? Well let him explain.

Hindi sya halaman, sunflower sya, sunflower si Kyungsoo. He maybe look like a person who would prefer to read a book than being pleasured but no, he's far more than that. Yes, he's experienced naman ho (duhh), but he never been so inlove and thirsty for someone until Jongin Kim.

Their road to what they have now was one hell of a ride but he never imagined to fall in love with a damn playboy at the end. He fell so hard wala nang bitawan na nga siguro mga kapamilya.

One thing that he doesn't get lang in their 8 months of being in a relationship was that, Jongin Kim, never passed lower beyond first base, parang may linya sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo na may nakasulat na **"No Trespassing"**.

They would kiss, make out, molmol, grind their bodies against each other but it all just stop there, and they were fully clothed. Kyungsoo loved that Jongin was not rushing them there, but he wants more and he's ready, matagal na ho lord. And he thought that maybe, convincing Jongin na matulog sa condo niya for the first time was the first step of his 'seduction'.

That is why when he read Jongin's message last night, if he could have kneeled at the convenience store where he was buying _things_ for the weekend, Kyungsoo would have, because finally, yung boyfriend nya nabuhayan din ng loob. It was like the heavens opened a door, he took the chance agad-agad, wala ng atrasan and put the tongue emoji there too.

Feeling brave sya eh.

But when he only received a reply that only said "I'll bring a bag, be there before dinner..." from Jongin, no emoji, no ':>>>', just the three '...', parang nabulag sya bigla.

It's like looking forward to something na hindi mo alam kung ano ang end game. Dumagdag pa ang heavy rain and strong wind cuz of the storm, nako si Bagyong Josie and company talaga.

Worried sya ngayon while looking outside of his window, yung sound ng news about sa storm was his background. It's one hour after the supposed time Jongin was supposed to arrive. The last text he received from Jongin was coming na daw sya, again no emoji. Everything is ready na rin, the T.V, yung DVD player nya, his laptop was full charged na and he cooked dinner na rin. Sobrang linis ng condo nya, no signs ng alikabok ang makikita, confident si Kyungsoo about his cleaning skills.

But if Jongin will end up cancelling their date-in because of the strong storm then it's more than fine, as long as safe si Jongin.

To get his nerves down, Kyungsoo decided na maliligo na lang sya. He walked to his medium size bathroom, stripping along the way. When he was inside, he turned the shower on and sighed a moan because of the warm water. One of his fantasies, kasama si Jongin was the two of them, taking  shower together.

Wild ba? May mas i-iwild pa sana ang thoughts niya mga kapatid, he would think of his other fantasies pa sana but the doorbell rang when he was halfway in washing off the shampoo on his hair, umagos lahat pababa and down to the shower floor.

_Si Jongin?_

Daig nya pa si Flash maka last banlaw and dry ng skin. Kyungsoo was so out of it, he only took what he thought was a big sweater, but turns out just a big thin lose white shirt. Hindi nya alam saan nya nakuha yon but he eventually put it on, not minding nor noticing how it only ended inches away to his knee bone.

Kyungsoo Do was only wearing a shirt and nothin' underneath it when he opened the door and saw the also wet form of Jongin Kim.

Wet form, not in a slightest spot was dry siguro except the lose black pants, he was holding a maroon wool jacket on his other hand and small night bag, his other hand on his wet hair. The black turtle neck with long sleeves he was wearing was sticking to Jongin's body like a second skin.

Dikit na dikit, bakat na bakat, every line of the muscle inside of it, is kitang kita. Na define pa lalo yung small waist and broad shoulders ni Jongin, ayan napalunok tuloy si Kyungsoo ng tatlong beses, consecutively ho.

"Jongin? I was so worried and bakit basang-basa ka-"

Kyungsoo couldn't finish what he was about to say. Pumasok bigla si Jongin, closed the door with his foot harshly and pushed Kyungsoo's back to it. Napa 'ah' sya ng konti from the impact, but immediately shut up when Jongin closed the gap between their bodies and lifted Kyungsoo by his waist. Yung legs nya nakapolupot sa basang waist ni Jongin and the shirt he was wearing got higher, almost na ma-expose ang pwet nya. Malamig kaya.

Tangina bakit ba kasi hindi sya nag short man lang.

" _Putangina_ Kyungsoo, _fuck_.." bulong ni Jongin while his eyes was closed, forehead against Kyungsoo's. Na feel ni Kyungsoo yung gigil from Jongin's hold sa waist nya, it slowly went lower to his hips at nanggigil ulit si Jongin.

Sandali bakit may mura agad? And bakit ang hot-hot ho pakinggan mga kapuso?

"Jongin? What's wrong?" His hands traced Jongin's wet shoulders and neck.

Ilang hinga pinakawalan ni Jongin before he look over their position with dark eyes. "You're only wearing _this_. Please don't open the door when you look like this baby, magkakasakit ako sa puso ng wala sa oras."

While Jongin was saying this, his hands was gripping tightly the only material against Kyungsoo's skin, and his eyes were on his milky open legs. Nahiya bigla ang kapatid nyo ho so, Kyungsoo tried to pull down the shirt to at least cover his groin.

"Jesus, fuck you're not wearing anything underneath are you baby?" Whisper ni Jongin sa ear nya, hands inching closer sa exposed skin ng pwet nya.

 _Goosebumps. Ginoo_. _Yes po_.

 **Confirmed** : Kyungsoo has a thing when Jongin curses. A little bit more and he would forget everything and grind his dick to Jongin's pants.

Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's jaw before whispering back, "I think 'Jesus' and 'fuck' doesn't sound good in one sentence." He mustered enough courage to say it, sensually.

Jongin could only groan so low, got closer and accidentally rubbed the buttons of his pants to Kyungsoo's crotch.

" _Jongin, Ah.."_

 _"Pota Kyungsoo.."_ ungol ni Jongin when Kyungsoo did so.

 _Wait_. Jongin is still wet from the rain.

"Jongin wait, s-sandali lang.." Kyungsoo pushes Jongin's chest away ng konti. Na-gets naman agad ni Jongin and leaned away, slowly dropping Kyungsoo's legs sa floor.

"I-I'm sorry." bulong ng boyfriend nya.

Kyungsoo fixed his shirt while Jongin looks away, hair still wet. He got worried. "Why don't you take a shower first? Para di ka mag kasakit? Please Jongin?"

Di nagsalita si Jongin, still not looking kay Kyungsoo.

_What's the problem?_

Kyungsoo touched Jongin's jaw to make him look at him, when Jongin is looking at him na, with something in his eyes, Kyungsoo tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on Jongin's plump ones.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want Jongin, okay? Go to the shower now or else I'll go shower with you. Either is fine with me." Challenge ni Kyungsoo, sabay smirk.

Jongin's troubled expression change to a smirk too, pursing his lips, he kissed Kyungsoo din sa lips.

"Maybe _later_ , we can go shower together." Jongin said before walking to Kyungsoo' room.

Talaga Jongin Kim?

Kyungsoo shook his head in excitement for the _later_ he was telling him.

 _Later_.

"And baby please? wear shorts underneath?" Sigaw ni Jongin sa room nya.

Kyungsoo only had one conclusion for their stormy movie evening marathon: _it's teasing time._

 

* * *

 

What's the first step of seduction? It depends on where you want for you and your partner to end up with. Another to consider is what are the patterns you've think for the both of you to get there.

Why does he need to seduce Jongin when he already sent an encouraging text? There is a saying that, _"Sometimes, people just needs a little push_."

Sa case ni Kyungsoo, first one is the dinner. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach nga daw. Heart? Kyungsoo is already there, but hope he can go way deeper than Jongin's stomach.

Nagluto sya ng sinigang baboy. Jongin's favorite. Given that Jongin eats healthy to maintain his fit body, bibigay sya sa luto ni Kyungsoo, as usual and as always.

So when everything was set in place or when the table was already set. Pumosisyon si Kyungsoo by the counter, still wearing the big shirt but now he at least wore short shorts underneath. Leaning over the counter, yung likod nya nakaface sa door ng room nya, so if Jongin walks out from there the first thing he'll see is Kyungsoo's ass welcoming him.

He heard the steps so Kyungsoo open his legs a little, he place his other foot on the back of his knee letting the shirt skim higher to his legs.

"Kyungsoo..." Boses ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo turned his head, and look over his shoulder to see Jongin who's now wearing a yellow muscle tee and a lose gray sweatpants.

"Hungry?" Bulong nya with soft blinking eyes. Kyungsoo felt Jongin's dark gaze from his foot to his eyes, pinigil ni Kyungsoo manginig. Lord?

 _Tangina_.

"Yeah, _hungry_." Sobrang gutom nga. Kitang-kita Jongin Kim.

"'lika, I cooked your favorite." Sabi nya after throwing another look to Jongin. Swaying his hips as he changed his standing.

Jongin walks over to him slowly. "Baby you're wearing shorts underneath that right?"

The question was like asking him if he put sili sa sinigang. Kyungsoo giggles, he lifted the hem of his shirt to show what he was wearing, pinakita nya yung view sa likod.

The short he was wearing was so fit, sikip na sikip sa pwet nya, it only ended on the skin below his ass.

Jongin walked faster papunta sa kanya, then stopped behind him. Kyungsoo felt the warm radiating from Jongin. He felt the breath on his neck first before the arms circled on his waist.

"I know what you're doing." he whispered so low in Kyungsoo's ear, kissing the space where his cheeks and ear meets. Jongin smells like him, maybe he used the same shampoo, but nandon parin ang natural deep scent ng boyfriend.

Kyungsoo pressed his ass to Jongin's front only once because Jongin's hold on his hips tightens, stopping him from doing more. "Kyungsoo.."

"Do you now? Alam mo Jongin?" Hala sya.

Jongin's breath turned to his neck, trailing kisses there. Ang hot-init pala.

"The teasing, you're teasing me." Sabi ni Jongin, hands lower to Kyungsoo's legs under his shirt, tugging the end of the tight shorts.

_Tangina, lalamig ang sinigang Jongin pero ikaw, bahala ka._

Kyungsoo faced Jongin, ang kanyan kamay ay inilagay sa biceps niya-ang laki nga naman. His body close to Jongin's, his head up and his lips against his boyfriend's jaw.

Yung kamay naman ni Jongin nasa pwet nya, just resting there, not doing anything.

_Ano ba, knead it na kasi Jongin Kim._

"I'm just starting.." he whispered, placing a kiss on Jongin's collar bones.

Tiningnan lang naman sya, eyes calculating, lips pursed. May iniisip to for sure. After a minute, Jongin smirked, yung smirk na out of nowhere, sobrang disarming, sobrang nakakapangatog ng tuhod.

He kissed Kyungsoo on the lips and stepped away to sit on one of the chairs on the other side of the counter, after whispering. "Fine baby, two can play the game anyways."

Jongin was really thinking of something

After nilang kumain, Jongin insisted on washing the dishes when Kyungsoo wanted it to be the other way around so he can display his ass to Jongin as he scrubs plates, but he can't say no to the pout and the freaking eyebrows ni Jongin so he said okay with it. Though he stayed beside Jongin by the sink.

"Ba't nga pala basang basa ka kanina?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo while his fingers touches Jongin's shirt.

Jongin glanced at him before answering. "Had to buy something on the way, pero naiwan pala payong ko sa house eh."

"Ah." They became silent. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo san sya papunta ngayon actually, nawala lang ng slight ang confidence. Ikaw ba namang halos di pakainin ni Jongin sa mga titig while they're eating.

"So what movies did you picked?" Bulong ni Jongin, washing the last plate. He's serious to his task kaya naman nag drift ulit utak ni Kyungsoo.

Ang gwapo talaga ng lalaking matangkad na naghuhugas, nakayuko and kitang-kita ang matabang leeg, biceps exposed, ang flexing ng mga muscles habang iniikot ang plato.

Lalo na kapag boyfriend mo? Masarap.

"Masarap." Sagot ni Kyungsoo, titig na titig sa kamay ni Jongin na ngayon ay tuyo na at nakapatong sa end ng lababo. Ang laki.

Lumapit si Jongin, sobrang lapit wala ng space si Kyungsoo para i-admire ang mga malapad na kamay ni Jongin. "I think walang 'Masarap' na movie sa link that I sent you baby."

Ano raw? Masarap daw sya? "Huh?"

Jongin smirked (oh my god), bit his lips at hinagip ang baywang ni Kyungsoo palapit sa kanya. He easily caged Kyungsoo between him and the sink: mouth closer sa ear niya and whispered. "Focus baby, baka matalo ka."

Abat nanghamon talaga. At yun na nga kahit nanginig talaga sya ng fullbody, nabuhayan ulit ang nagaalab na damdamin ni Kyungsoo. He never felt this need for Jongin's touch before but screw it, hindi sya dapat ang naapektuhan dito. Dapat sya ang mangapekto. But it's a little bit difficult right now: lalo na't Jongin's breathing warm breaths sa leeg nya. Fuck talaga, ginoo.

"You'll be the one begging for it Jongin." Nairaos ni Kyungsoo, he was biting his lips as well because if he won't, baka sya pa ang unang sumuko.

Jongin kissed him on his lips. Not the kiss he was expecting to trigger where should they be heading as of this moment, but a peck one. And sure si Kyungsoo, Jongin definitely knows his buttons.

"Thanks for the food, baby." Mahinang sabi nito, before he walked to the living room where Kyungsoo's laptop is.

Kasi nabitin si Kyungsoo sa kiss mga kapatid, ang saklap. More pa po.

 

* * *

 

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like it."

"But why?"

"It's stupid."

"What? No it's not kaya."

"The girl's stupid, I think she should've run for her life na lang. Ba't ba uso ang mga ganitong plot ngayon?" Jongin mumbled sa leeg nya, resting his head's full weight sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, while he's resting his back sa front ni Jongin.

Cuddling session ang nangyari. We'll it's their normal position when they hang out. Sobrang bagay when there's a storm outside, wala kang panama Bagyong Josie and company.

Their seduction play was forgotten. Safe to say, mas masarap tong gawin but to make it sure, Kyungsoo kept on moving his legs. Yung slow movement when he changes his position? He even puts his fingers on his thigh, hinihimas nya kasi and he knows Jongin is following his hand movement, tumahimik kasi.

"Should we change it?" Sayang naman, they're almost done. He curls his legs, raising the shirt up to his thigh to glance at Jongin sa side niya. Bingo.

Jongin was really staring at his legs, at mukang gusto gusto nito ang nakikita. He's biting his lips kasi.

"Jongin should we change it? What do you want to see?" Of course Kyungsoo said it with double meaning, baka lang naman kasi-

"Fuck.." bulong ni Jongin sa balikat niya. "-you doing _this_ in an honest way is nakakapanggigil."

Isa pang tira from Kyungsoo: his hands traveled from his thigh to Jongin's, creeping higher just inches away to his crotch.

 _May bundok na nga, attack na kasi Mr. Kim._ "Eh di manggigil ka? No one's stopping you Jongin Kim."

Pero HINDI. Hindi bumigay si Kim mga kabarangay, instead he only stared at Kyungsoo for mili second, kagat labing iniling ang ulo and kissed his nose. "Not yet...not yet."

Ano hintayin natin humina si Josie? Charot.

 

 

 

So what Jongin meant in his memorable 'Not yet' is ganito pala: Kyungsoo trying hard not to pounce on Jongin as his boyfriend puts feather light kisses sa leeg, batok, and ears niya. Even his tongue once went in his earlobes. His braso on Kyungsoo's waist, steading him while the other is sinfully running up and down on the inside of his thighs. " _Ahh_ \- Jongin."

"Not yet baby."

**Pota.**

Kyungsoo was instructed by Jongin to not do anything until he says so. Imagine his confusion when he said that while the movie where Sandra Bullock is in started. Bird Box.

_'Listen carefully...'_

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's hard on sa likod nya, but he's even in control of Kyungsoo's hips, kasi mga sizst, he wants to grind his hips na nga against Jongin's bulge, he wants friction.

"Not yet-" warning ni Jongin, now his hand inside Kyungsoo's shirt, rubbing his nipples lightly with his fingers. Mr. Seegasm is that you?

Patatapusin pa ba ni Jongin si Sandra na sumigaw?

He's hard narin kaya, he can also feel na he's wet na my God.

Jongin was just finding his way down to his stomach when a ringtone suddenly erupted, coming from the coffee table. Tangina? Tumigil ang kamay and dila ni Jongin, nawala sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. "Jongin?"

"Baby I have a call." Aba pota nagawa pang ngumiti ni Jongin sa kanya, in his aroused state? Life's unfair. He turned around, faced Jongin and nag hesitate if he should sit on Jongin's lap or kneel in front of him because when he saw how turned on Jongin is, visible na visible in his sweatpants, muntik na syang mapaiyak.

Can he open his Christmas gift na?

Jongin kisses him softly, teasing as he bit his lower lips. "I have a call-"

"You think I care about that right now?" Moan ni Kyungsoo, dragging his lips sa jaw ni Jongin. His hands pulling his boyfriend's shirt up, he wants to touch Jongin. Now.

"What if it's impor-"

"I want to suck you right now." Tumigil ang ringing ng phone, kasama na rin ang kamay ni Jongin sa pwet niya. Jongin looks so hot, eyes big, mouth open. So Kyungsoo rephrased what he just said. "-I want to suck you, please?" Kiss. Then another. "Jongin I want to feel you in my mouth." Yumuko sya and dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang exposed abs ni Jongin, pababa hangang sa garter ng pants nya. His full lips trailing kisses side to side then putting a kiss sa obvious bulge ni Jongin. "I want to _taste_ you in my mouth."

Nag stop ata ang time, si Jongin na ang nag baba ng pants nya, all ready for his baby. " _Fuck,_ 'sto mo? Then suck me baby."

 

* * *

 

"Shh-Kyungsoo."

"Hmmm."

"Baby, ah..fuck..so good baby."

"Ang laki mo Jongin, _fuck_ -"

"Kyungsoo- baby, fuck ang sarap ng bibig mo."

"Hmmmmm." Kyungsoo pumps his length so well, from the head to the tip, his lips sucking the crown like it's his favorite popsicle.

"Ahh-" ungol niya. If this continues, he'll end up cumming before they get to the main part. "-baby." Hinila nya si Kyungsoo pataas, ang malaki nyang pwet tapat na tapat sa crotch nya.

"Jongin.." ungol ni Kyungsoo, exposed ang leeg nya, mouth open towards the ceiling. He looks flushed as Jongin kneaded his bare ass na saktong sakto sa kamay niya, his cheeks pink, sweat visible, lips red from sucking him and eyes, covered with lust. "You're so _thick_."

Ngumiti si Jongin. He hears that a lot before. But Kyungsoo telling him that is beyond arousing, it triggered him. "Bedroom." He said, he was sucking Kyungsoo's sensitive spots on his neck while he played with his perked nipples under his shirt and he's satisfied how his Kyungsoo- is affected so much he's bouncing on top of him, grinding his ass on his dick. Moaning uncontrollably.

"Yes please, yes- _ah!_ " whimper ni Kyungsoo when he slaps his ass cheeks suddenly.

Tumunog ang ringtone ni Jongin ulit, seriously niloloko ba sya ng nga pinsan nya? "Shit."

Bahagya na mang na himasmasan ng konti si Kyungsoo, kagat labing tinitigan si Jongin, and yes, naka pout ang baby niya. "Sina Jongdae ba yan? Kanina pa sila- do you have to answer that?" He looks breathless, shirt messy, hair all over the place. Parang thoroughly fucked when they're still on the way to that. Jesus, his dick twitched imagining Kyungsoo on his hands, ass up and moaning for him as he do him hard, slowly.

"Hell no." Giit ni Jongin, lifting Kyungsoo up, his hands easily find their way to his ass, knead one cheek and slap it lightly. He started walking to Kyungsoo's room, while his baby kisses him eagerly, hands on his hair. Kyungsoo stared at him expectantly, smiling.

"I've been imagining this."

"Me too baby."

Mapungay ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, his skin flushed and how Jongin is looking forward to make that skin covered with sweat, and definitely with his _cum_.

Fuck whoever is calling, if it's his cousins nga they can rant on him later but also thank them. Kasi kung di dahil sa pagiging pakialamero ni Jongdae, maybe he won't be where he is _now._

Pero bagyohin man, si Kyungsoo muna talaga.

**Author's Note:**

> HAKHAK KAISOO


End file.
